ИµЄνα
by LuisaChan55
Summary: Bueno éste es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, tal vez sea el único, sólo lo hago para complacer a mi amiga Karen-Chan… ¡Te quiero Pandiiiii !


Bueno éste es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, tal vez sea el único, sólo lo hago para complacer a mi amiga Karen-Chan… ¡Te quiero Pandiiiii~!

Advertencias: Muy muy corto -.-u

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

:**:**:Nueva Sonrisa:**:**:

Bella era una chica que a la que siempre le costó hacer amigos, por el trabajo de su padre siempre se estaban cambiando de casa. La pobre chica nunca lograba adaptarse pues cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo su padre entraba en su habitación, interrumpiendo la lectura de alguno de sus libros de romance y fantasía, y luego decía:

—Nos mudamos, has maletas…

Bella ya no era una niña, tenía 17 años y era muy madura, y como la mujer madura que era, un día le dijo a su padre que quería quedarse en un solo lugar, dejar de ser nómada fue su petición. Para sorpresa de ella, su padre aceptó y eligió un pueblo alejado como el lugar donde se quedarían a vivir. La joven se puso contenta pero… ahora tendría que empezar en un nuevo colegio y eso era algo que nunca dejaría de odiar…

La chica suspiró, mientras entraba a su nuevo salón, topándose con caras que realmente lograron intimidarla. La maestra la dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa:

—Tú debes ser la chica nueva, Bella, es un placer tenerte en mi clase.

—Emm… sí.

Y la primera impresión a sus nuevos compañeros no había sido tan buena, quizá porque Bella parecía un ratón de biblioteca con las ropas nada sexys que vestía y su actitud tímida. La maestra le asignó lugar junto a un tal Edward, un chico muy guapo y que se veía a kilómetros que era de los más populares.

—Ja ja —rió un chico cuando Bella caminaba para sentarse junto a Edward— Te sentaras con un ratón de bibli… ¡Auch¡ —se quejó Emmett cuando Alice, su amiga y compañera le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas molesto —la hermosa Alice sonrió— Me parece que ella es muy buena persona.

—¡Por Dios, Alice! —dijo él— ¡Ni que fueras adivina o vieras el futuro!

Bella estaba sentada junto a Edward pero no le hablaba, ni lo saludaba, ya que se encontraba anonada por lo atractivo que era. Las clases pasaron volando y cuando el timbre para salir a receso sonó la chica nueva salió corriendo del salón, como si huyera… bueno tal vez huía de las raras sonrisas que le mandaba su compañero de mesa.

Ella salió y como única salvación fue a refugiarse a la biblioteca, ella era muy estudiosa y con seguridad encontraría un gran libro que le hiciera olvidar a… ese chico que la tenía embobada. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada parecido al ver un muchacho. Es más nunca se había enamorado pero… ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Existe?

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases, Alice y Emmett se acercaban a su amigo.

—Vamos a almorzar —comentó Emmett, con la mano en el estómago, tenía mucha hambre.

—Anda, Edward —animó la chica de cabello corto poniendo la mano sobre su hombro, pero después observó bien a su amigo y lo vio sonriendo de una forma distinta— ¿Edward?

La sonrisa del chico era totalmente distinta y todo por ver los bellos ojos de esa joven de largos cabellos y aspecto de ángel. Las cosas habían cambiado en la escuela, habían cambiado en el corazón de él. Porque _**ella**_ no era la única nueva. Alice y Emmett notaron que a partir de entonces también habría una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, una sonrisa de amor.

Alice pensó que pronto Bella estaría muy cerca de ellos, almorzando y conviviendo. Porque esa sonrisa tiernamente maligna en los labios de Edward significaba que se había enamorado y no tenía que ver el futuro para saber que todo sería como Edward quisiera, no puedes ir contra el destino del amor.

:**:**:Fin:**:**:

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Espero que te haya gustado Karen-Chan. Y me quedó raro :C pero bueno no he visto las películas no he leído los libros pero este es mi intento de un fic de esta exitosa saga y ¿Me merezco un review? Por faaaavor :)


End file.
